Be mine?
by TheRoxasToMyAxel
Summary: Valentines day fic.What happens when Xigbar trys to ask Xaldin out for this one special day and he misinterprets it?Will they finally be together or will both be left heart broken?Very light XigDem bashing.Probably one of my best stories,in my opinion.


Xaldin yawned and sat up in his bed. Sitting up,he ran a hand over his tired face. He got up and walked over to his bathroom to get ready for another day.

Turning on the shower he stripped off his night clothes and got in the steamy water. The water wetted his wild locks and ran down his body relaxing his muscles.

After his shower, he wrapped a fluffy towel around his waist and walked back into his room to change into his clothes for the day.

When he stepped into his room he found someone occupying his bed.

"Well, hello Xigbar."

Said occupant lifted his head. "Heyya Xaldy."

'Xaldy' sighed at the nickname. Flipping his damp hair out of his face and off his shoulder, he crossed his arms over his muscular chest. "What do you want."

"Hmm? Nothing really, just bored. "He said as he sat up all the way. Snapping his fingers he exclaimed, "oh yeah! We also have a day off today."

Turning towards his wardrobe he got out his regular assemble. "Why?" Unknowingly, one golden eye was trailing down his back following the waterdrops.

Shrugging, Xigbar responded. "Valentine's day. Mansex wanted to have Saix all to himself for a day."

"That's all?" Going back into the bathroom with his outfit, he got ready. After putting on his clothes, he walked out putting his hair up into a ponytail.

Looking up he noticed that the scarred man was still there. "What else do you want?"

"Well, uh,do you,um..." The normally loud and confident man stood there mumbling and tripping over his words. Xaldin raised an eyebrow at him. "Uh...Do you happen to know where Demyx might be?" Xigbar quickly responded.

A dark aura seemed to fall upon Xaldin. "No, I don't."

Xigbar looked at him surprised at the hardness in his voice. "Uhh..." He was cut off by Xaldin. "Just go and find him then. I'll like some time to relax for once." The depths of his violet eyes flashed with some unknown emotion as he spoke.

"Okay." Opening a dark corridor, he stepped through and gave him one last look before disappearing into the dark.

Xaldin sighed and ran a hand through his dreadlocks as he sat on the edge of the bed. His hand gripped his chest where his heart should be. "Why must you do this to me?"

* * *

Later, when he walked into the gray room, he found Zexion sitting on one of the couches reading while inconspicuously watching the couple in the corner.

In the corner of the bleak room was Xigbar and Demyx who seemed to be talking about something. Obviously they didn't want anyone to know what they were talking about since all he heard was mumbling and a few words here and there.

Never taking his eyes off the two,he sat on the couch across from Zexion. Number II seemed to want something FROM number IX rather than him himself. That baffled Xaldin. Ever since he could remember the one-eyed man seemed to have some kind of bond with the sitarist.

A new thought creeped into his mind. Had he misinterpreted the extent of their relationship? That did make sense. Especially since Xigbar was 36, a measly year older than himself, and Demyx was only 19, barely older than a mere child.

His inner conflict had been halted by an echoing thud.

Xigbar had both hands on either side of Demyx head. An intimidating grin settled on his lips as he leaned in close and said something. Eyes briefly flicked over to where he and VI sat before moving back to settle on the threatening Nobody's face.

Talking aloud finally, Demyx sighed, "fine, I'll do it." He pushed II's arms away and walked towards the castle's never-ending hallways.

As he passed them, he looked over and met Zexion's gaze. As he turned away a blush took over his face.

* * *

While Xaldin was in his room enjoying a book, a knock came from the door. "Enter."

The person came in and closed the door behind them. Hesitating and fidgeting in the doorway, they tried to think of something to say.

"Just state your business, IX." Xaldin said in a monotone voice without looking up.

"Xigbar would like to see you."

That made Xaldin look up. He raised an eyebrow. "Why can't he come here then instead of sending you."

Gulping, he answered nervously. "He said that you were acting wierdly this morning and might not want to see him and that you might ignore him if he came."

Burying his nose back into his book, he replied harshly. "Perhaps you're right. Now why don't you go back to your boyfriend."

Demyx was surprised and made a noise in the back of his thoat. "B-boy-boyfriend!Are you talking about Xiggy? He's old enough to be my father, besides, I like Zexion!" He covered his mouth as his face exploded with red. "Please don't tell Zexy I said that! I don't want him to hate me!"

Xaldin closed his book, waltzed over to Demyx, and bent down to look into his teal-green eyes. "You two aren't going out?"

His blush subsided and he smiled fondly. "He's like the father I never had."

Embarrassed, he straightened up and avoided his eyes. "Uh. I should probably go and apologize shouldn't I? I'll start with you. I am sorry for making assumptions."

He grinned ear to ear. "You are forgiven. Now you and Xigbar can go make up and exclaim your love for eachother."

"If I am. Then you are." He ruffled his hair. "To quote Axel;'got it memerorized'"

He blushed and pouted as Xaldin ruffled his hair. "Fine." Demyx stuck out his hand. "Deal."

Shaking his hand, he smiled down at his subordinate. "Deal."

Demyx opened a portal and went through. Before it closed, he stuck his head back through. "You'll find him in the dining room. Tell me how it goes later if you have the time." He winked and then disappeared.

"Tch." He opened his own dark corridor and went through into the dining room that held a table big enough to hold all thirteen of them. "Xigbar?"

Xigbar's head popped out of the doorway leading to the kitchen. "So you actually came? Great." He gave him his usual feral grin. "Take a seat."

Xaldin did as he said and waited for him to return. As he waited he fiddled with the hair that fell into his face.

"Here ya go." Startled, he looked down at the plate that had been set in front of him then up to the Nobody that placed it there. A grin, unlike his usual fiece grin, but more kind and warming, had been sown onto Xigbar's face.

"What is this?" Xaldin's voice betrayed nothing.

"It's dinner, for two. I thought that since you cook for everyone all the time that you might want someone to cook for you for once." Xigbar's voice was steady as he spoke masking his nervousness.

"What is it?"

"It's spaghetti, I made the sauce myself." He sounded proud of that fact.

Xaldin picked up the fork and tried a bite. Xigbar stood next to him anxiously awaiting for his opinion. As he swallowed, he looked up at Xigbar with a blank face and spoke in a deadpan voice. "I'm awestruck, really, I didn't know anybody could ruin a simple dish so much."

He had a bewilded look on his face. "But, uh, huh, what?"

Xaldin couldn't hold it in anymore and started laughing. First they were light chuckles, then they turned into full fledge, hysterical laughter. When he finished, he was hunched over trying to catch his breath.

Xigbar was stunned. Never, and I mean NEVER, had someone seen Xaldin burst with laughter. They've seen him snicker in amusement, but never actually _laugh._

After getting over Xaldin's outburst, he smiled as an idea hit him. "Can I have a taste then?" His voice was coated with honey giving away that he was up to something.

Composing himself, Xaldin looked at him and held the fork out with some food on it. "I don't see why not."

Leaning down Xigbar licked the corner of Xaldins mouth where some sauce was. Catching him off guard, Xaldin blushed slightly. With his smirk back in place, Xigbar answered,"I don't think it tastes that bad."

"Maybe you just need another taste then." He gave a sudective, and very sexy,Xigbar would add, look,he brought the shorter man closer to him as he reached up to met his lips and put his arms around his waist to help him stay on his tiptoes as a tan hand wove its way into his hair.

Without breaking the kiss, Xigbar wrapped his legs around Xaldins waist as he opened a portal. They landed on Xaldins bed with Xaldin on top.

Breaking away for air, Xigbar panted, "Will you be my Valentine?"

Catching his breath, he spoke in an airy whisper. "Only if you'll be mine." With that,he leaned down and claimed his lips again.

* * *

"Roxas!Where are you going?" A flaming red-head yelled down the corridors, while chasing the spiky-haired blonde.

"Away from you!"

"But why~?" He whined. "I'll make a deal with you! Instead of just sex, we'll have dinner THEN sex. How about that?"

"No!" Roxas was exasperated. All he wanted was to spend a nice and quiet evening with his favorite Nobody and said Nobody had ruined it.

"Movie and maybe sex?"

Roxas slowed down and turned with a deadpanned look. "What do you think?"

Axel looked down at him hopefully. "Yes?"

"No."

Axel sighed, "fine, how 'bout a movie and we get some sea-salt icecream after?"

Roxas smiled up at him, "ok." He intwined their hands together. But, as we all know, Axel always gets what he wants.

* * *

A/N: If people want me to I will add a chapter about what happened with Xemnas/Saix and Demyx/Zexion. Critism will be highly appreciated. This is for Xaldins birthday on the 17th. Happy ealy birthday Xaldy-kins! You better aprecciate this and the picture I'm drawing for you.

Love, Dem-Dem


End file.
